


Free Falling/She's Gone [8x01-8x02 bonus scenes]

by Faith



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Extended Scene, F/F, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith/pseuds/Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristina almost killed Alex, Callie tried to jump into a sink hole, and Mark took her fifty dollars. Arizona-centric bonus scenes from 8x01-8x02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Falling/She's Gone [8x01-8x02 bonus scenes]

“I mean, you look like a nice girl, but scratch the surface…”

Mark was giving her that ‘look’ again, like he wanted a piece despite the fact that she was happily married, so Teddy simply rolled her eyes and walked off without another word.

Men.

Rounding a corner, she saw Arizona emerge from the elevator and the two women automatically fell into step together.

“Hey!” Arizona’s morning perk had yet to wear off; Teddy chalked it up to the woman being happy for the first time in months. She knew a thing or two about what that was like. “I just saw Henry on his way to check in with the Chief.”

There was no hiding the big puppy-love smile Teddy tried to squash down at the mention of her husband’s name.

Arizona beamed at her best friend and nudged her playfully in the arm. “He seemed just as gooey as you are these days. Maybe it’s time to start making little Henrys and little Theodoras.”

Cringing at the use of her full name, Teddy shook her head adamantly. “No, thank you. Not even close to yet. I’m enjoying the honeymoon phase, considering we never got a real one.”

“That’s what you get for doing things backward,” Arizona chuckled. “Maybe in a few months you guys could plan some sort of getaway. Take it from me, though, don’t waste your money flying to Hawaii or Vegas or some fancy resort in the middle of the ocean. Honeymoons are meant to be spent in the hotel room, if you know what I mean.”

There was no mistaking the nostalgia on Arizona’s face, which made Teddy grin in return. “You and Torres only took a weekend together at The Archfield eight blocks away. You can’t tell me that counted as a honeymoon.”

“It does for now,” Arizona sighed happily, rolling the last few yards on her shoes as they reached the second floor administration desk. “How’d the surgery go? Did Yang kick ass?”

Teddy snorted, leaning across the counter to grab a pen. “I take it you haven’t heard.”

“Heard what?” Arizona did a little round-about on her wheelies, casually scanning their surroundings.

“Yang stabbed Karev with an eppy and his heart stopped.”

Arizona turned around so fast that she slipped on her Heelys and had to catch herself on the ledge. “ _What?_ ”

“He’s fine,” Teddy added cheerfully, picking up a clipboard and writing something down. “Your wife shocked him and he woke up trying to strangle Cristina.”

Arizona’s mouth fell open. Apparently she was having a hard time figuring out if Teddy was kidding or not.

“That pretty much destroyed her chance at stardom. By the time Bailey and I got down there, Avery had taken over the surgery and had everything under control.”

Still reeling from the news, Arizona blinked a few times and shook her head. “Wow. So Karev’s okay?”

“He should be fine,” Teddy confirmed, sending Arizona a reassuring smile. “He has an underlying arrhythmia he wasn’t aware of; Yang will run a full work-up on him later. If he ever let’s her near him again.” She chuckled in amusement. “He’s in room 304 if you’d like to go see him.”

Worry for Alex knotted in Arizona’s stomach and frown lines creased her forehead the more she thought about it. “So…wait. If Cristina stabbed Karev and Avery took over the surgery…”

“Avery’s the Gunther,” Teddy finished, clicking her pen and stuffing it back in the stationary holder. “I know, I didn’t see that one coming, either.” She patted a confused looking Arizona on the shoulder and strolled by, heading back in the direction they came.

Arizona was gnawing on her bottom lip when her best friend’s voice rang out once more, making her turn around.

“Oh,” Teddy added, walking backwards and flashing her an amused grin. “I guess this means Sloan owes you your fifty bucks back, huh?”

Sighing in exasperation, Arizona fished her iPhone out of her pocket and texted Callie a quick message to say she’d be late for lunch.

She had some business to take care of first.

***

If the guy’s heart hadn’t already stopped once today, Arizona was pretty sure she would’ve throttled Alex. Or at least clubbed him over the head with his own patient chart. His whole ‘woe is me, I don’t care’ attitude needed some serious adjusting, and fast.

Instead of assaulting him, she turned without another word and left his room, beyond exasperated and left wondering what the hell was wrong with men these days. He was pouting worse than most of her kids in long-term care. If it came down to it, Arizona was not above lassoing the fifth year residents and locking them all together in a room until they sorted out their drama.

Determined not to let her most talented resident slip through the cracks, Arizona marched straight up to her office, grabbed the necessary paperwork, and headed right back in the direction she came from.

“Wake up,” she barked, flipping on the lights and watching him jerk out of the light doze he’d fallen into. She stomped over to his bed and dropped the information in his lap, ignoring the confused-Neanderthal grunt she received in return.

“You don’t get to sit here and be sad about how much your life sucks,” she informed him, leaving no room for arguments. “You also don’t get to _not_ get this fellowship because you got cocky and lazy and didn’t put any effort in.”

“What is this?” Alex grumbled, avoiding eye contact and flipping through the stack of paper.

“It’s a manual and guideline for starting your research paper,” Arizona said, watching him look uncomfortable for a moment before continuing. “I’m not writing it for you and I’m not going to stay on your back day in and day out. I’ll help if you have questions, otherwise you’re on your own.”

He scowled, which did little to impress Arizona.

“If you screw this up, Alex, it’s on you. But I’m standing here telling you that if you put the effort in, if you _work_ for it, then you have just as good a chance as anyone at getting this fellowship. Publishing this paper puts you on an even playing field with the rest of the candidates, and from there it’s up to you to impress me with your worth ethic and dedication to our patients. You’ve already been doing it for two years, so I doubt that part will be a problem.”

Alex stayed silent and she could see the gears turning in his head. Despite her resolve to remain a hardass for his sake, she couldn’t help but soften a little at how utterly defeated he seemed. “Look, I’m telling you right now that I want you to get this fellowship. You’re my pick, and I’m going to stick my neck out for you because I know you’ll be a great pediatric surgeon some day. But I won’t hand it to you because I feel obligated, not if you don’t work for it. You put the time and the effort in, and I will gladly argue with the Board until I’m blue in the face to have you on my team next year.”

A slight grin twitched at the corner of Alex’s mouth and he risked a glance up at her for the first time. “You will, huh?”

Arizona bit back a smile of her own. “Maybe. _If_ you prove me right.” Arching a pointed brow, she turned on her heels and marched to the door, continuing into the hall and not looking back.

Being the Chief of Pediatric Surgery again was awesome. She loved having her mojo back.

***

Callie was just returning from a coffee cart excursion when she spotted Arizona headed her way. A smile lit up her face and she stopped, taking a sip of the mocha in her right hand and licking whipped cream off of her lips. “Hey,” she called out cheerfully, lifting a second cup in her left. “I got tired of waiting and went ahead without you. Triple shot caramel latte with – whoa, wh–”

Arizona grabbed Callie by the arm and clamped down in a firm grip, steering her a few feet down the hall and into an empty exam room.

Confused, Callie stumbled after her wife, somehow managing not to spill hot coffee all over her lab coat. “Arizona,” she warned, huffing as the blonde pushed through the door and closed it behind them. “What the hell are you–”

“Quiet,” Arizona barked, catching Callie off guard and shocking her into silence. “You don’t get to talk. _I_ get to talk. Actually, I get to _yell_ today, because you’re an idiot.”

Callie completely froze, eyes as wide as saucers as she clutched the drinks closely to her chest. She ran through a mental list of things she could’ve done wrong in the last few hours but came up empty. Still, it was better to stay silent and let Arizona have her say. Interrupting usually led to bad things, such as sleeping on the couch or no sex for a week.

“I just had a nice little chit-chat with Owen about twenty minutes ago,” the blonde continued, planting a hand on each hip. “About the sink hole you two were sent out to. A sink hole that was extremely dangerous, killed a lot of people, and oh, I forgot -- _a sink hole you offered to jump into._ ”

Callie swallowed – hard.

Oh. That.

She tried to speak but Arizona kept going.

“At the risk of sounding like an ass, I don’t care about your patient’s leg. I don’t care if her husband couldn’t traumatize himself and cut it off, I don’t care if going in was the only option available. You don’t get to offer to go into sink holes anymore, do you understand me?” Arizona’s blue eyes were blazing, a mixture of fury and fear keeping Callie rooted in place.

“Arizona–”

“No!” This time the stern-finger-point-of-no-arguments ended up in Callie’s face, effectively shutting her up again. “Like I said, I know this makes me sound like a horrible person with no soul and I still don’t give a crap. You are my wife, my baby’s mama, and you already almost died on us once, so you _don’t_ get to do it again. Are we clear?”

Callie opened up her mouth to protest.

“I said _are we clear?_ ”

It clamped shut again and she nodded vigorously.

“Good.” Arizona pursed her lips and held the stare for another second or two before abruptly brushing by Callie and opening the door again.

Callie felt a cold shiver shoot down her spine and she pivoted in place. “Wai–” She jumped about a foot in the air when the blonde suddenly reappeared in front of her, snatching the second cup of coffee away and planting a quick kiss on her cheek before disappearing into the hall.

Still a little lost for words, Callie watched her go, unsure whether she should feel scolded or a little turned on. Smiling to herself, she took a sip of her mocha and exited the room, making a point of giving Arizona a lengthy head start before going in the same direction.

***

“Mark.”

He startled and twisted around in his chair, peering up at the person suddenly looming over his shoulder. “Jesus, Robbins, wear a bell,” he grumbled, tossing the magazine he’d been reading down onto the admin desk.

Arizona didn’t waste any time in getting to the point – she held out her hand and cocked an impatient eyebrow, rubbing her thumb and forefinger together in a monetary gesture.

Frowning, Mark glanced at it, then back up into her eyes. “What?”

“Avery’s the Gunther. Give me fifty dollars,” she said evenly.

He got that ‘Sloan’ look on his face and casually leaned back in his seat, sweeping his eyes up and down her rigid form. “Sorry, Robbins. If I pay a woman, I expect a certain amount of…‘service’ in return. You game?”

She felt eyes on them, and as much as kicking his ass in public would bring her the greatest joy since her wedding day, she just wanted her money back. So she grabbed him by the ear, dug in her nails and pulled. Rather than shoving his nose through the back of his brain like she was tempted to.

“ _Ow!_ ” Mark tried and failed to slap her hand away, just about falling off his chair when she twisted her wrist and pulled him in the opposite direction. Stumbling along behind her while doubled over, he nearly clocked his head on a filing cabinet when she dragged him into the office. “Are you insane?”

Releasing him, Arizona blocked the door and crossed both arms over her chest. “Insanity implies I’m repeating myself and expecting different results. I know for a fact you’re not leaving this room until you give me my money, so no, I’m not insane. Just like you’re not stupid enough to try and cross me.”

At one point in time, Mark might have laughed in her face at the notion of being scared. She was perky, blonde, had great legs, and still wore cartoon kitten pajamas on Saturdays. Now, however, he couldn’t help but feel as though he was backed into a corner by an angry bear that would have no trouble eviscerating him with a single swipe.

“Yang _was_ the Gunther,” he pointed out, mirroring her stance and trying not to look like he was getting twitchy. “Kepner stood there and looked like a moron the entire time.”

“That’s not the same thing,” Arizona argued. “The bet was for the end result, which neither of us won, yet you still have my money. Give it to me.”

Mark snorted. “No.” He made a move to step around her, but to his surprise she shoved him back a step and advanced. He stumbled once and felt the computer desk dig into his ass.

“Give me the money, or else.”

“Or else what?”

“Or I’ll feed Sofia the mushy green beans before you take her on Wednesday nights. _Every_ Wednesday night from now until the end of time.”

Mark paled. “You wouldn’t.” That stuff made diaper changes a biohazard, usually requiring the ability to hold one’s breath for longer than two minutes or access to a military-grade gas mask.

Arizona smiled sweetly, eyes shining. “You willing to bet on that?”

Sighing in defeat, Mark shoved a hand in his lab coat and fished out a few bills, handing them over.

Arizona snatched them from his grasp and counted it out. “This is only thirty-seven dollars.”

“I spent the rest,” he said, stuffing both hands back into his pockets and shrugging helplessly. “How about I buy you lunch with my credit card instead?”

Arizona looked surprised at the gesture but the idea wasn’t a total turn-off. Besides, she had skipped lunch with everything going on today and a caramel latte could only keep her moving for so long. “Fine. Those terms are acceptable.”

Relaxing, Mark beckoned to the door with an over-exaggerated sweep of his arm. “Ladies first.”

Smirking, Arizona walked out of the office with Mark hot on her heels. “I want Chinese.”

“It’s three blocks away.”

“Green beans, Mark.”

Grumbling under his breath, he nudged her with his elbow. “You play dirty. That’s kinda hot.”

Arizona grinned, clearly pleased with herself. “I know.”


End file.
